Fallout: Uprising
by christopher.martin.507464
Summary: DC goes to hell after project purity, and a mercanary by the name of Henry Kauffman must try to kill the man responsible.


Fallout: Uprising: Chapter 1 (Written by Butch)

Many years after the completion after project purity, things went to hell. People from all over traveled to D.C. for fresh, clean water, and eventually D.C. was so jam packed, they needed to start charging for water. But people got mad, and they did not understand that D.C. was going broke, and they needed more money to keep the purifier running and to get enough food for everyone. So eventually many people started attacking Brotherhood of Steel soilders on patrols, and just traveling. So, the Brotherhood needed to stop this, and either keep people from coming to D.C. or to stop them from killing the soilders. So, they divised a plan, they would hire Mercs to sneakily patrol the roads and arrest anyone who looked suspisious. But this story is about a particular Merc, named Henry Kauffman, who was hired for something a little more... devious. You see, a name that has spread faster than that of the Lone Wanderer, is George Harper. He was said to have led most of the assults on the soilders, and he has had people cyphon water from the purifier, so the Brotherhood had Henry look into the case, and kill George Harper to hopefully restore peace in the Capitol Wasteland.

"Hey, were closing, you have to leave now." Gob said to Henry, as he was at Moriarity's, and fell asleep drinking. "Huh, what?" Henry said as he quickly awoke, Gob looked at him with a quite nasty look, "Were closing, leave". Oh, uh, alright" he said as he gave Gob a small sack of 5 caps. "Hey, thanks, sorry i was so rude before, i just get tired being here" Gob said, Henry then repied "Then why don't you leave?" Gob looked at him and said "i can't just do that, i'm sort of like a slave here, Moriarty would have me killed". Henry had a confused look in his eyes "Well, just leave, and run". "I don't have enough caps, some raiders would just shoot me, not like i can afford a gun" Gob said, "Here take this Henry said, as he handed Gob a 10mm and a sack of around 50 shots.

"Wow, your kind, i guess i could try to make my way to the Underworld." Gob said excitedly "Why are you so nice?" Gob asked "My dad, he was a Ghoul, and he was always picked on for it, so i take much sympathy for Ghouls." Henry said "Ahh, i see" Gob responded, "Well, just for your kindness take this". Henry then said "Wh- what is it." Gob then responded "it's a cap tab, for craterside supplies, it's worth about 50 caps, thamks, stranger" Gob said as he slipped out the door. Henry was slightly confused about what happened , but felt good about helping out Gob. "Craterside supply?" he thought as he left the bar.

The next day he stopped into Craterside supply to see Moira Brown, "Well hello! welcome" Moira Brown exclaimed. "Hello, i want to exchange this please" Henry said "Well bring it over here" Moira said, "Oh, you were the one who helped Gob escape, that was so nice of you!" Moira said "Buy anything you want for 50 caps, and for your kindness here is a copy of my book, The Wasteland Survival Guide!". "Oh, thanks, can i have that box of 5.56mm ammo" Henry said "Ok, it's 5 caps, 45 left" Moira said. "Umm, what is that gadget in the back there?" Henry asked, "That is called a pip-boy, a friend of mine once had one just like it, he helped me write the survival guide, belive it or not" Moira said "That'll cost you about 50 caps" Moira said. "Alright i'll take" he said, as he pulled 5 caps out of his jacket, and Moira handed him his pip-boy 3000.

He then left, and decided to leave Megaton and continue his search for George Harper. He left Megaton, and went off to the next city he thought George might be in. This town was called Paridise Falls. He left Megaton, and walked out, he was walking by and got into a fight with a group of raiders, he pulled his Chinese Assult Rifle and shot one in the head, and then hid behind a rock. The other raiders started shooting at him, Henry then threw a Frag Grenade at them, and killed the other 3. And then went to go loot the bodies, but found nothing interesting. He continued, and eventually stopped to take a nice sip of Nuka-Cola, he drank it, and place the cap in his pocket. But, then he heard a loud whimper, he rushed in to a scrapyard to see a dog fighting raiders, he pulled his hun out and shot two raiders, and the dog killed the other. Henry sprinted over to the dog and read his dog tag, it read 'Dogmeat'. "Hey, boy, where is your owner?" Dogmeat simply whimpered "Aw, would you like to travel with me, i could use a hand, and you look pretty fisty" Henry said Dogmeat just wagged his tail and went with Henry.

They continued on, when they were almost there someone yelled "Hey, who the hell are you!" a man yelled with a gun in his hand, and a slave collar in the other "Oh, i, uh" the man told him to put his weapon down, Henry was putting it down, when the man quickly pulled a mesmatron out and shot Henry, and Henry collapsed, and the slaver put a slave collar on him, and shot Dogmeat with the mesmatron, and put a small collar on Dogmeat. "Ahh what the hell" Henry said, "i got you, now follow me, Henry." the slaver angrily said.

Henry went to Paridise Falls, knowing if he left the collar would blow his head off. He arrived and the gate guard looked suprised, "Hey, Jack, someone got Henry here!" another man ran and looked very suprised, "Hey, get over here" the guard said "i didn't think it was possible to get you here, who did it?" the guard asked "a man named Nelson" Henry said scaredly "Oh, ol' Nelson got ya here, well, get in there, we are putting you in the mines!" Henry walked in and everyone looked at him, and looked suprised, a guard ran over and told him to come with him. "Why am i so wanted here?" Henry asked "Because, you are hired to kill Harper, and we are supplying him weapons, and you are trying to kill him, he is why we get half the money we get, you're known as a dangerous man, and we have had 6 people come after you, and you killed them all, and looks like you finally got taken down, come with me"

Henry got thrown into a cell, and a man came in a few moments.

"Henry, you had a large price on your head, and no one thought you could be taken down" the man said.

"Who, who are you" Henry asked

"I'm Davis, i kind of run this place, and you, i have something special for you" Davis said

"What, what the hell are you gonna do to me" Henry asked

"We are going to hang you in the center of town, tommorow, sounds fun, does'nt it?" Davis laughed

"No, don't kill me, i have a mission to do, you can't do this!" Henry barked out

"Look at this, the famous Henry is begging for mercy, well i am going to kill you, be prepared" Davis said as he sternly left

THE NEXT DAY

Henry walked out to see everyone in a group in the middle of town, and he saw Dogmeat on a leash tied to a pole. Nelson walked up to him and told him to go up a set of stairs, Davis tied a noose to his neck, and while no one was looking, Henry stole Davis's pocket knife, Davis finished talking to the people. "Now, for you, i think you've quite overstayed your welcome" Davis said "Hell of a 'welcome'" Henry smirked. "Well, then here we go" Davis said as he kicked the plank Henry was standing on, Henry grabbed his throat and the people cheered. Henry took the knife, and cut the rope, he fell down to the ground, and stabbed a guard in the throat. Then took the guards pistol, and shot two guards in the face, he took a breath, still trying to recover from the hanging, he jumped over to cover near Dogmeat, and cut the leash. Dogmeat ran over and jumped on a guard, Henry took out his the gun, and shot another guard. "Come on boy, let's go!" Henry screamed, Dogmeat ran out, and they escaped the gate, and ran away.

... To be continued

-

Fallout: Uprising: Chapter 2 (WRIITEN BY -BUTCH)

Henry sat on the ground, leaning against a rock. He took a sip of irrated water, and used a stimpack, then quietly moved on, still hiding from the slavers at Parididse Falls. He found a brahmin steak in his backpack to give to Dogmeat, "Here boy, it's a little old... but still edible." Dogmeat simply barked and ate his stake, Henry also poured a little bowl of water for him. Henry looked at his pip-boy and looked at all the towns, he decided to next go to D.C., the most likely place he would be. But, where to start? he thought he would first head to GNR, not knowing what that een meant, he still wanted to go.

He made it to the first metro tunnel, he knew it would be disgusting to go in, the gate was rusted, and there was a rotting corpse right inside the tunnel. "Oh god, that smells rancid!" he said to Dogmeat as they went in the tunnel. Henry walked by with his trust rifle equipped, ready to kill anything that moves. He got nearly 10 feet before some idiotic freal ghoul jumped out, Henry, without hesitation shot it, right in the temple. He and Dogmeat moved on, they didn't see anything for a while, but about halfway through there were two Super Mutant Brutes, they were just sitting there, as if guarding something. He drew his gun, but, before shooting the Brutes, he saw something, a cage, in it he heard the shrieks of feral ghouls. He shot the lock on the cage, and watched as about 20 feral ghouls poured out, and surrounded the Brutes, by the end both Brutes were dead, and only two feral ghouls remained, Henry immediatly killed one, and Dogmeat the other.

They reached the end, only running into a few ghouls heat and there. Henry got out to see BoS members everywhere. He approached a man, he couldn't see what the man looked like with the power armor and all. "Hey, wh-what is this?" Henry asked. "This is GNR, we have this whole place on lockdown, since that attack last week." The man responded "attack?" Henry asked. "Yeah, that damed harper guy, he led an attack, we damn near lost the place." The man said. "You know, i'm on a mission to kill George Harper right now." Henry said, "Are you crazy, he has a lot of guards, and all that shit" the man said. "I.. i'll watch myself" Henry said. "You'd better."

Henry went in GNR, and up to a guy named Three Dog. "Hello Mr. um.. Three Dog" Henry said. "Well hello, and welcome to Galaxy News Radio" Three Dog said excitedly. "Hi, i was wondering, you seem to be up to date with the news, what could you tell me about the ware-about's of George Harper?" Henry asked. "That guy, well last i heard he was at Rivet City, but not for long" Three Dog said. "Alright, thanks" Henry said, and gave Three Dog a small sack of 10 caps, "Take your money back" Three Dog said. "Why, don't you want some caps?" Henry asked confusidly. "No, i have no use for caps, anything i could ever want is here!" Three Dog said."Well, alright, thanks" Henry said as he left.

"Come on, boy, off to Rivet City!" Henry said, as they moved on. As they were walking by, they heard someone say "Hey, is that you?". Henry turned to see Gob standing there. "Gob, is it? haven't you made it to the underworld yet?" Henry asked. "No, but i'm really close, it is just down the road" Gob said. "Oh, great, have you needed that pistol?" Henry asked. "Yeah, hell i'm out of ammo, so many dangers out here." Gob said, "Well, glad you made it!" Henry said."Yeah, by the way here" Gob said as he handed Henry a Plasma Pistol, and a few MF cells. "What's this?" Henry asked. "A pistol, i found it on dead pack brahmin, i don't need it now" Gob said. "Thanks, good luck, Gob" Henry responded. "You to, smoothskin." Gob said. Henry and Dogmeat moved on, and eventually got near Rivet City, at the Jefferson Memorial. A BoS member approached them, "Oh, not more, we are so limited on water, can'tyou do something else!" he said. "I'm going to Rivet City, i'm not here for your water." Henry angrily said. "Oh, sorry, and i don't think your going to want to go to Rivet City, a lot of people have went there recently to settle down, it is pretty crowded." The BoSmember informed him, "I'm just going to get some information, i don't plan to stay very long." Henry said. "Oh, well, alright then, carry on."

Henry got to Rivet City, and the bridge moved across, and as he crossed it a man walked over. "I'm Harkness, i help run this pace, state your buisness in Rivet City." Harkness demanded. "I'm here for information, actually i may only need to talk to you" Henry said. "Info, huh, well alright, what do you need" Harkness said. "I need info, on George Harper, he was here, correct" Henry asked. Harkness looked fairly suprised "He was here, and i know where he went, but question is, why should i tell you?" Harkness said. "That depends, what is your opposition towards him?" Henry asked. "He's a friend of mine, i like him, what's it to you?" Harkness said. "I need to... talk... to him." Henry said. "I don't like the sound of that, leave, go in Rivet City, or get out, were through."

Henry walked in, wondering why everything had to be so complecated around here. He walked in, and saw a man, who was wearing the mark of the "Harper rebbelion". "Hey, you, we need to talk" Henry said. "What do you need" he responded. "You're wearing the mark of Harper, and i need information about him." Henry said "Very well, come with me" he said. They entered a quiet, empty room. "What do you need?" he asked. "Where is George Harper". Henry asked "You don't know, wait... your not in the rebbelion!" he yelled as he started to run away. Henry pulled a switchblade, and stabbed him in the leg, and flipped him over, and had him in a choke hold, "You're not going anywhere, now tell me!" Henry said. "Ah, ok, ok, look, he went back to the HQ for planning" the man said. "HQ? where is that?" Henry asked. "I can't te-" Henry stabbed the switchblade further in in mid sentence. "Tell me, you piece of shit!" Henry said angrily, "Ahh, ok, ok... it's at vault 87, we cleared the mutants out, and took it as a base." He said, "Thanks" Henry said as he stabbed him with a needle, filled with tranquilizer, and left Rivet City, to go to vault 87.

TO BE CONTINUED...

Fallout: Uprising chapter 3 - To the vault!

Henry walked through the Capitol Wasteland, on his way to vault 87. He is still on the hunt for George Harper! he was closer than ever though, just finding out about his whereabouts in vault 87. He was quite unsure how he would procede though. Would he rush in, all gun a blazing, or try a tactical approach? he realized this was a life or death desicion. Knowing how many guards Harper had, the wrong choice would be his death. He wandered all night, and finally slept in the morning.

The next day: Henry woke up, and got off the fithy rug he slept on, he awoke to the delight of mole rats licking him, and radroaches crawling around him. He got up and wiped himself off, and also took a sip of warm nuka-cola. Henry was in a big field, with a few dead trees, and no grass anywhere. He started walking forward, but still found himself tired. He yawned as he walked on by, and a few times even sitting to rest. He must not have slept well, he checked his pip-boy, to find he had only slept 6 hours. Moments later he saw a tent, and it looked clean enough. He put a leash on Dogmeat, and entered the empty tent.

He noticed it looked in nice condition... to well. But, he was to tired to care, he just flopped down on the mat, and slept. He was awoken several hours later to a man pointing a gun at his face. "Who the hell are you?" the man demanded. He had a nice, rough beard, and a clean cut hair style. His hair was black, and so was his beard. He was wearing a black, reinforced leather armor suit as well. He had a nice gun too, a combat shotgun. "I thought it was empty, I'm sorry" Henry replied. "It's fine, I've been there, but I suggest you leave, I'm on a very important mission" he said. Henry looked... "What kind of mission?" Henry asked. "What's it to you?" He abruptly said, "I may be able to help you, and you me" Henry said. "I don't know... I guess I can tell you, you look trustworthy" the man said, as he pulled out a piece of paper. It was an official BoS document, that said "you are here by ordered to carry out an official brotherhood mission. You are hired to kill: George Harper.". Henry looked suprised, "Hey, look at this" Henry said, as he pulled his piece of paper out.

"Interesting... very interesting. I'm Jeff, by the way, Jeff Dorce." Jeff said, as he helped Henry up and shook his hand. "I'm Henry Kauffman." Henry said. "So, you're trying to kill him too?" Jeff asked. "Yes, I am heading to his location now" Henry said. "You know where he is? shit, I've been looking for a week" Jeff laughed out. "Yeah, vault 87... wanna come with me, I'd rather not go alone." Henry asked, "Haha. I was hoping you'd ask, of course, I'd be honored" Jeff said. "Great, come with me, I'll get Dogmeat, and we'll head off" Henry said.

They moved out for around an hour, and eventually made it near the vault. Now wth Jeff, He felt better. He thought he may actually live. He and Jeff talked, and Jeff told some stories, and as did Henry. As they were walking still, Henry noticed something. "Hey, Jeff, why is your am like that?" Henry asked, noticing Jeff's right arm was mostly metal. "I don't like to talk about it much, but, I was once up in California. I was on a dangerous mission, destroying a prototype vertibird. It was reinforced, and was going to be used for... something bad. We got there, and i stapped the bomb, but couldn't run away in time for the explosion. We were getting shot at by it's guards. And my arm blew off, and some of my leg." Jeff said. "Oh, wow, but it's metal... how can you move it?" Henry asked. "It's robotic, I got the best NCR doctor. Thank god to, I'd be in a wheelchair if not." Jeff said as they moved on.

Then net day they got close, when they ran into a small camp. They saw at least 10 people chained up, guarded by mutants. They decided to save the people, maybe they knew where vault 87 was. Henry told Dogmeat to stay put, and went to attack. He threw a tin can at the super mutant masters head. They all looked around, and then, Jeff threw one across the camp. All the mutants ran over there, as Henry snuck in, and armed a large bomb the mutants had in the corner. He took the remote from a bin, and ran back. The mutants had came back near the bomb, and Henry hit the switch. Thr bomb blew, and they both started shooting the mutants, they took most of them down. Henry threw a grenade at the last two, and killed one. Then Jeff charged the other, and killed it with a combat knife.

They approached the hostages, and untied them all. "Do any of you know where we can find vault 87?" Jeff asked, as he started untie-ing them. "Yes, I do" one woman said frightendly. "I guess I owe you, for saving me and all" the woman said. She put the coordinates in Henry's pip-boy. "Thanks" Henry said, as he, Jeff, and Dogmeat walked away. "Come on, were almost there!" Henry said, as they all moved along.


End file.
